character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoki Wu (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Tomoki Wu= |-|Doctor Wu= Summary Tomoki Wu is a member of the Rokakaka Research Organisation and is a Doctor of the TG University Hospital who used the Rokakaka Fruit on high paying patients to see the results of the Rokakaka Fruit. He fights both Mitsuba and Yasuho when he tries to enter Mitsuba so he can enter the Higashikata Estate. He is killed when his body is submerged in water. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown Name: Tomoki Wu Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion Gender: Male Age: 70 (Claims to be 33) Classification: Doctor, Member of the Rokakaka Research Organisation, Rock Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Rock Humans can live for hundreds of years with the estimated life span being 240 years), Immortality (Type 2, Was still alive after having multiple holes punched through his head), Petrification, Statistics Amplification (Can turn himself to stone in order to increase his durability), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Rock Humans are completely fine with being in temperatures as high as 950'°'''C and as low as -240'°'C) '|''' Disassembly (Doctor Wu breaks apart the users body with no negative effect dealt to its user), Biological Manipulation (If parts of Doctor Wu touches someone then they get an allergic reaction), Body Puppetry, Mind Control (Once Doctor Wu enters someone he can fully control their body and if all of him gets inside then he can control their mind as well), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to other Rock Humans like Damo) | Unknown (Has been stated to not be able to deal any damage) Speed: Average Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Reacted to Paisley Park)' | Unknown' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Unknown Durability: Large Town Level '''(Is comparable to other Rock Humans), '''Higher when Petrified''' | Large Town Level''' (Is bound to Wu's body which is this durable) Stamina: Superhuman (A Rock Human doesn't have to sleep for at least 2 months) Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Is a highly trained doctor) Weaknesses: Rock Human drown instantly if they are fully submerged in water Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rock Human Physiology: As a Rock Human, Wu will live for hundreds of years, has the ability to turn his entire body into stone to increase his durability, can stay awake for months without rest and can survive most attacks that would be lethal to normal people. * Doctor Wu: Doctor Wu is a Bound Stand which has the ability to disassemble its user into powder. This powder can give people allergic reactions upon contact and if even a small amount of him gets into someone's body then he can control their body and if he gets in someone completely then he can control their mind as well. Key: Tomoki Wu | Doctor Wu Category:Unbacked0 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9